pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let it Bloom
Let it Bloom is a song written by Saku Kimi. (Really User: OmegaPri) This song shares it tune with Falulu Bokerdole's Morning. Lyrics Tv Size Romaji= Sore wa sakimashou... Chūningu ni dansu shimashou... Isshoniutau kimasu... Otogibanashi e īkagen'ni shite, tada sakebimasu soshite, kagayaku burūmu o kika sete... Fōruauto... Ā hi wa, watashi ni hareyaka sa remasu hana no yōna, sore no ki no ue anata ga miru ā, soreha otogibanashidesu... Sore wa iwa rete imasen naze anata wa o sanshō shite kudasai... Sore wa mahō o tsukau koto ga dekimasu, anata ga hyōji sa rete imasen... Anata wa, saidai shutoku suru hitsuyō ga ari, soshite ikimasu anata wa anata no kokoro o sakasemashou susume sorehada riyūdesu... Kagayaite, shiawasena, shiawasena kōun, kōun'na hi Kinō kara sono rūtsu kara moyashi kinō kara, sore no ne kara me issho ni kite... Ima, kono idaina monogatari ni kokode wa, ima ikimasu watashitachiha, ima, mankai no tsumoridesu hana no me no yōna Kantan ni, kantan ni saku, rakkī, rakkīdē! Saigo no kotoda monogatari no hajimari kantan ni, kantan'na sutōrī, saihatsu! ... Sorehada riyūdesu... Kagayaite, shiawasena, shiawasena kōun, kōun'na hi Kinō kara sono rūtsu kara moyashi issho ni kite... Ima, kono idaina monogatari ni sore wa sore no shushi kara sakimashou (soshite, soreha hanada to narimasu) |-| Kanji= それは咲きましょう... チューニングにダンスしましょう... 一緒に歌う来ます... おとぎ話へ いい加減にして、 ただ叫びます そして、輝くブルームを聞かせて... フォールアウト... ああ日は、私に晴れやかされます それの木の上の花、など あなたが見るああ、それはおとぎ話です... それは言われていません あなたを参照してくださいなぜ... それは魔法を使うことができます、あなたが表示されていません... あなたは、最大取得する必要があり、そして行きます あなたはあなたの心を咲かせましょう奨め それはだ理由です... ハッピー、幸せ、輝く、幸運、幸運な日 昨日から、それの根から芽 今、この偉大な物語に...一緒に来ます ここでは、今行きます 私たちは、今、満開のつもりです 花の芽のような 簡単に、簡単に咲く、ラッキー、ラッキーデー！ 最後のことだ物語の初め 簡単に、簡単なストーリー、 再発！... それはだ理由です... ハッピー、幸せ、輝く、幸運、幸運な日 昨日から、それの根から芽 今、この偉大な物語に...一緒に来ます それは種子だから、それが咲きましょう （そして、それは花だ状態になります） |-| English= Let it Bloom... Let's Dance to the tune... Come sing along... To a Fairytale Come on, just scream out And let the shining bloom... Fall out... Oh the sun,is beaming on me like flower,on it's tree Ooh you see,it's a fairytale... That hasn't been told Why you see... It's magical,don't you see... You have to get up,and go You gotta let your heart bloom That's why it's... Happy,happy,shining,lucky,lucky day Sprouts from it's roots from yesterday Come along...to this greatest story now Here we go right now We're gonna bloom now, like a flower sprout Easy,Easy Blooming,Lucky,Lucky Day! The beginning of the story that's about end Easy,Easy Story, happening again!... That's why it's... Happy,happy,shining,lucky,lucky day Sprouts from it's roots from yesterday Come along...to this greatest story now Let it Bloom from it's seed (And become it's flower) Full Ver. Romaji= Sore wa sakimashou... Chūningu ni dansu shimashou... Isshoniutau kimasu... Otogibanashi e īkagen'ni shite, tada sakebimasu soshite, kagayaku burūmu o kika sete... Fōruauto... Ā hi wa, watashi ni hareyaka sa remasu hana no yōna, sore no ki no ue anata ga miru ā, soreha otogibanashidesu... Sore wa iwa rete imasen naze anata wa o sanshō shite kudasai... Sore wa mahō o tsukau koto ga dekimasu, anata ga hyōji sa rete imasen... Anata wa, saidai shutoku suru hitsuyō ga ari, soshite ikimasu anata wa anata no kokoro o sakasemashou susume sorehada riyūdesu... Kagayaite, shiawasena, shiawasena kōun, kōun'na hi Kinō kara sono rūtsu kara moyashi kinō kara, sore no ne kara me issho ni kite... Ima, kono idaina monogatari ni (Happī, shiawasena, kagayaku, kōun, kōun'na hi! ) Ima sā, koko de kono monogatari no suteppu 2 desu soreni jikan o atae, kikasete no oson ni shawā ari (o tto) dake de ikutsu ka no yori chīsana kuso o okimasu (1 , 2, 3 ā, sore wa watashi no tame ni totemo kantandesu) ā, nani o iu koto wa watashi o koroshite imasen tada... Sore wa sore ni hitasu tamotsu hitsuyōmashou, doryoku o tsudzukemasu chōdo imamade shutoku shi, tobimasu hana ga takaku seichō shimashou (ikou! ) Hare, hare, LETS GROW, nani Ni~Tsu(paku!)-bi Sore kara, sore no tenohira kara takai kusa de ōwa reta hi Ima made... shutoku shi, sore ga burando no atarashī sutōrīi~ēidesu shitagatte kudasai! Kokode wa, ima ikimasu watashitachiha, ima, mankai no tsumoridesu hana no me no yōna Kantan ni, kantan ni saku, rakkī, rakkīdē! Saigo no kotoda monogatari no hajimari kantan ni, kantan'na sutōrī, saihatsu! ... Saigo ni, soreha saisho kara sakimashita anata jishin no yubi to ai ni yorimasu(Ai) rettsuburūmu sā... Jibun jishin o ima watashitachiha, saishūtekini sora ni fureru koto ga dekimasu (iku koto ga dekimasu!) (Sore wa sore wa, riyū no... Kagayaite, shiawasena, shiawasena kōun, kōun'na hi sorekara moyashi wa, kinō kara) ne o! (Desu kore ni sotte kite... ) Watashitachi ga tsukura reta kono idaina monogatari... Sore wa sono shushi kara sakimashou (soshite, sono Hana ni narimasu) |-| Kanji= （ハッピー、幸せな、輝く、幸運、幸運な日！） ここでこの物語のステップ2だ、今さあ シャワーはそれの汚損にありましょう、それを時間を与えます （おっと）はちょうどいくつかのより小さな糞を置きます （ああ1,2,3は、それは私のためにとても簡単です） ああ、何を言うことは私を殺していません ただ...それはそれに浸す保つ必要ましょう、努力を続けます ちょうど今まで取得し、飛びます 花が高く成長しましょう （行こう！） サニー晴れ、LETS GROW、何（パク！）の日！ それから、それの手のひらから高い草で覆われた日 今起きて...、それはブランドの新しいストーリーイェーイです従ってください！ ここでは、今行きます 私たちは、今、満開のつもりです 花の芽のような 簡単に、簡単に咲く、ラッキー、ラッキーデー！ 最後のことだ物語の初め 簡単に、簡単なストーリー、 再発！... 最後に、それは最初から咲きました あなた自身の指と愛（愛）によります 今...レッツ・ブルームに自分自身を是非 私たちは、最終的に空に触れることができます（行くことができます！） それは、理由は（それはです... ハッピー、幸せ、輝く、幸運、幸運な日 それからもやしは、昨日から）根を！（です これに沿って来て...） 私たちが作られたこの偉大な物語... それはその種子から咲きましょう （そして、その花になります） |-| English= Let it Bloom... Let's Dance to the tune... Come sing along... To a Fairytale Come on, just scream out And let the shining bloom... Fall out... Oh the sun,is beaming on me like flower,on it's tree Ooh you see,it's a fairytale... That hasn't been told Why you see... It's magical,don't you see... You have to get up,and go You gotta let your heart bloom That's why it's... Happy,happy,shining,lucky,lucky day Sprouts from it's roots from yesterday Come along...to this greatest story now (Happy,happy,shining,lucky,lucky day!) Come on now,here's step 2 of this story Give it time,let is shower on it's soilage (Uh-Oh)just put some more tiny droppings (Oh 1,2,3,it's so easy for me) Oh what you say ain't killing me Just...keep trying,let it keeping soaking in it's needing Just get up now,and fly Let the flower grow higher (Let's go!) Sunny,sunny, LETS GROW,what a(paku!)day! Higher from it's palms from it grassy days Get up now...and follow it's brand new story yay! Here we go right now We're gonna bloom now, like a flower sprout Easy,Easy Blooming,Lucky,Lucky Day! The beginning of the story that's about end Easy,Easy Story, happening again!... Finally it bloomed from scratch By your own fingers and love(love) Come on let's bloom...ourselves right now We finally can touch the sky(Lets go!) (That's why it's... Happy,happy,shining,lucky,lucky day Sprouts from it's)roots!(From yesterday, Come along to this...) This greatest story we made... Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:OmegaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Songs Category:ParaPri Category:Saku's songs